usuis promise
by keri98
Summary: as the day which they were waiting was about to come..a twist of fate come and it all broke down...plz read its my first fan fic


misaki was forced to get a new job because maid cafe was no more. wid sallary thrice more then maid was also grown  
up and was having a nice job..they had accepted her father as usui wanted dem 2 and he also worked harder for his family they  
bought a new appartment was having much better life den first

usui arrived at misas house and went to her room as he want to his beloved  
usui- hey ayuzawa just a week is left for our wedding..  
misaki- i know (with low voice)  
usui- hey ayuzawa why u look so pale ..is there anything goin on  
misaki- ah! no... i suddenly hugged usui and told i dont want to loose u at any cost..  
usui-wat r u talking misaki me niether want to loose u remember no matter whenener,whereever, wat circumstances,is there i will  
always be there for u its my promise...

suddenlly suzuna arrived wid misaki's wedding dress..

suzuna-usui u r not allowed to see this dress ;).  
usui-is dat so..and whisperd 2 misaki .i"ll be waiting to see my misaki in her wedding dress..  
misaki-go now.

hinata finnaly found his love and dat was suzuna they were together a cute couple... igarahi and misaki to had a nice relationship as  
friend..as tora was knowing he was never going get her..the only person belonging to her life was usui.

finally the day arrived which they were waiting for there whole life...  
misa arrived in her wedding dress and was looking very beutiful and a shy face and unwaited eye looking at usui

they had the beutifull vows and hence were prounced as husbend and wife...and had dere kiss

usui-m glad dat i got a wife like u misa...we have dealed together wid all the problem together,,no one can seprate us...  
misaki-wid a sweet smile ..hmm i know ..i love u usui  
love you 2 misa

as per usui plan it was secret that dey were going out 2 spend dere first night together...

hearing dis  
usui-my dear wife did u like my surprise ..  
misaki-y din't you told me takumi  
usui-smiled and told everything isnt neccesary to tell misa  
misa-shutup up pervert

showing a new car ...  
usui-cmon miss i bouthh dis for u and will be going in this car  
misa-this seems expensive i cant accept it  
usui-cmon misa(and took her in his arm and made her sit in car)

dey headed on there way ...suddenly splash of crash came...

next day  
usui was formed in hospital igarashi was standing beside him  
usui-seeing himself in hospital bed asked igarashi where is misa chan and wat happend  
igarashi-u had a car crash..  
usui-where's misa  
a roll of tear felt from igarashi's eyes..  
usui ran from his room and discoverd dat doctor were not able to save her

"Said goodbye, turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone  
Faded into the setting sun,  
Slipped away  
But I won't cry  
Cause I know I'll never be lonely  
For you are the stars to me,  
You are the light I follow

I'll See you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
Till I see you again

I can hear those echoes in the wind at night  
Calling me back in time  
Back to you  
In a place far away  
Where the water meets the sky  
The thought of it makes me smile  
You are my tomorrow

I'll See you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
Till I see you again

Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking  
But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know  
I'll see you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, yeah yeah

I'll See you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
Till I see you again  
Till I see you again,  
Till I see you again,  
Said goodbye turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone

usui lost his faith and started crying and started blaming himself..everybody were trying to control him but he was not able to be  
control..and suddenly faintd  
soon he woke up...still tora was beside him..  
he sudenly ran out of hospital towards the cliff where as tora was running behind himm to stop him..  
whereas tora was shouting to usui not to do anything racklessly  
he stood nere the clif  
usiu-igarashi dont try to come nere me  
igarashi-cmon usui dont do plzz misa's not going to like dat she'll hate u  
usui-tear roled in his eyes..igarashi tell everybody dat my and misaki grave should be nearby..i promised her whenener,whereever,  
wat circumstanceswill ther e i never live her

and in front of igarashis eyes he jumped of the cliff...  
no more usui and misaki existed and as per as usui's last sentence there grave where beside each other...

the beutiful love story ended as the twist of fate came and it all broke down

sry for making misa and usui die but hope u guys enjoy it this was my first fan fic and i dont exactly known how to write fan fic but  
hope you guys enjoyed it...


End file.
